


Beware The Bridge

by Fucketbucket



Category: IronBillionaire
Genre: Death, Dreams, Mind Fuck, Murder, Stephen King - Freeform, demon, its just a scary story read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fucketbucket/pseuds/Fucketbucket
Summary: Bad things happen when you don't listen to the demon trying to warn you...





	

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
> _“Don’t go near the bridge..”_
> 
> I heard the deep scratchy voice whisper through the darkness. _'What bridge?'_ Suddenly, before I could even open my mouth to speak, there was a loud scream. This wasn’t just any scream, this was the blood curdling scream of a little kid, a girl.
> 
> _Flash!_  
> 
> There was a bright light then blood splattering across it as the darkness returned.
> 
> I sat up, gasping for air as I wiped sweat from my forehead.  _What was that all about? I’ve got to stop reading Stephen King before bed._ I soon got out of bed to change.
> 
> Today I was going on a run and eating in the old park across town with my friend Ky. I grabbed my backpack and my student ID so after I ate I could go straight to my school. Once I found my college ID, I put it on as I read it. Daxton Stone, Male, 21- and, oh god, that picture was horrible.  _Alright, time to go._
> 
> As I walked to the door I heard a knock.  _Must be Ky._  When I opened the door my friend was standing there in a grey tank top and shorts.

>  
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey.” I spoke with a smile and he returned it. 

>  
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey Dax, ready to go?”
> 
> We ran for a few miles across the town, stopping to get some breakfast before continuing. It was a small town with friendly people. A place where everyone knew everyone, so we stopped a few times, greeting John Hamish who was also on his morning jog before he went to work at the elementary school down the road. Then Mrs. Johnson, working on her garden before her children were awake and she needed to go to work. A few more stopped to greet us before we finally made it to the old town park. It hadn't been used in decades but was... unique.
> 
> I could feel the cold beads of sweat sliding down the sides of my head as we came to a stop near an old bridge. It was a beautiful sight. There were tall elm trees hovering over a large, crystal clear pond that was scattered with lily pads and leaves from the trees. The pond reflected the yellowy-orange sunrise that was peeking just over the tops of the trees.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Before I knew it Ky was walking up the bridge and he was sitting down near the middle. _“Don’t go near the bridge, don’t go near the bridge, don’t go near the bridge!”_ The rough and dark voice from my dream repeated, getting louder and faster as it shouted within my skull. With a quick shake of my head it all stopped, and the only thing I heard was the chirping of birds in the trees nearby and Ky moving the ends of his shoes through the clear water.
> 
> Thoughtlessly I moved onto the bridge, sitting with Ky and taking a bite from my food. As I leaned back and hung my feet over the edge I could have sworn I saw the water get dark for a second.  _Must be seeing things._ But this time I knew I'd seen it, and Ky had too.
> 
> “What’s that?” He asked as black covered the water around the bridge. 

>  
> 
> “I don’t kn-” 

>   
> 
> Suddenly I heard the deep scratchy voice again, booming through my head. _“DON’T GO NEAR THE BRIDGE!”_ As the high pitch screaming began again I soon learned Ky heard it too. He had his hands over his ears as he tried to get to his feet but the mass of black swarmed around his foot. The slime went up his legs and coiled around his body like tentacles. Now louder then the screaming from before, Ky yelled for help while I was frozen in fear. Suddenly, a horrid smell filled my nose similar to rotten eggs and a translucent little girl appeared next to me. She laughed as the blackness began tearing my friend limb from limb. I could hear the bones snapping, the flesh tearing, and blood splattering onto the bridge.
> 
> In a moment I forced myself to move. As I went to run I heard the child's voice fill my ears. _“We tried to warn you Daxton Stone, you’re next!”_ My eyes widened as she spoke in my head and began to laugh again while the more demonic voice began yelling once again.
> 
> _“WE WARNED YOU DAXTON STONE! DON’T GO NEAR THE BRIDGE!”_ It continued to yell as I ran, about to step off the bridge when everything went black.
> 
>  
> 
> The slimy goo wrapped around my head and poured itself in through my mouth and nose, sliding down my throat as it choked me and yanked me into the black abyss. The last thing I saw was the little girl through the blackness. 

>  
> 
>  
> 
> “Goodnight Daxton Stone.” She spoke happily, a seemingly innocent smile on her lips and with that left with a giggle and a wave to me.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Flash!_  
> 
>  
> 
> The bright light went off and blood splattered over the darkness as it returned again. I sat up gasping for breathe, covered in sweat, and I heard a knock on the door.
> 
> Ky.


End file.
